


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記05：大阪怪談》

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記05：大阪怪談》

01.

六月，北方大地的積雪消融，草原中盛開不知名的雜色小野花。南方海島的海天清透湛藍，驕陽炙熱得像要把人曬化。從北到南，由北海道至沖繩，夏季正式降臨日本。  
嗯，更精準地形容，是滴著水的夏季。

淅瀝瀝……淅瀝瀝……  
雨水敲打著老平房的黑色屋瓦，節奏規律，不疾不徐。又在庭院裡碩大的芭蕉葉上玩起了溜滑梯，排著隊滾入池塘，激出無數漣漪。  
淅瀝瀝……淅瀝瀝……  
修剪整齊的草皮和鋪路的白色小石子都濕透了，石燈籠早變成了水燈籠。千萬根銀針落地，沒有氣勢驚人的雷電相伴隨，有的是一層極淡極淡的水霧，把廊簷下透出的燈光暈染開來。再有就是夜風了，偶爾飄來一陣，吹入半開的窗，為窗內的房間送入絲絲涼意，彷若時光一下倒退，退到了寒涼未散的早春。

房內，吳邪正從壁櫥中抱出兩層床墊、棉被和枕頭，以腳代手關上拉門，而後走到乾淨的榻榻米地板正中央，跪下來，努力地把寢具一樣一樣鋪平擺好，弄出床的樣子。鋪完了，顧不上釐清究竟該埋怨還是讚歎自家叔叔嬸嬸的獨特品味──飛大阪關西機場的機組員住的居然不是現代化的星級酒店，而是一家極復古極傳統的大型日式老旅館──碰！身子先一軟，躺倒在滿是花紋的被面上。  
感受著棉被的鬆軟，全身徹底放鬆。他打了個呵欠，轉動眼珠子，目光緩緩地掃過四周的各種擺設，方几、小盆栽、掛畫、屏風、小電視……

然後，一股後怕湧了上來。

 

02.

後怕，代表恐懼的引發來由早已發生。既然如此，要想交代清楚，還真得把時間往回溯上個一溯。

數小時前，關西國際機場。  
傍晚時分，半邊天空密布陰雲，另半邊天空倒是還算晴朗，夕陽已幾乎沉入西方海平線，最後的橙紅色餘暉照耀著這座漂浮於泉州近海的人工島──全世界最奇特的機場之一、二十世紀的建築里程碑，也是部分日本人口中的「世紀級笨蛋工程」。遙望天際，遠遠地出現一個黑點，凝神再看，小黑點迅速變大。很快的，一架垂直尾翼繪有銅色魚形花紋的波音777-300越海而來，挾著震耳欲聾的轟鳴與炙烈氣流，下降，再下降，終於，碩大的十二顆機輪穩穩地觸及跑道，旋即在更囂狂的轟響中一口氣往前滑出近兩千米。而待煞住了衝勢，便掉轉機頭，又循著塔台及引導車的指引滑行一陣，停在客運大樓北翼一角。  
飛機停妥，空橋緩慢接近，連接機門，開始下客，同時發動機慢轉冷卻，關車熄火。待乘客們統統離開，便該機組員們下機，由清潔人員上機進行後續的各項清理工作。至此，一個航班順利完成。

這樣的情節，每天都要在關西機場上演百多次。

砰砰砰砰……  
呼應著九門航空一眾機師與空服員的腳步，空橋微微地震動。  
華燈初上，天色漸暗，眾人的精神卻都不差，邊走邊低聲地說笑。一眼看去，無分新人舊人、菜鳥老鳥，空姐們清爽整齊的包包頭沒變成蓬鬆的獅子頭，假睫毛仍乖乖地待在正確的位置。走在隊伍最後的那位新進空少臉上也沒見疲態，面色紅潤，兩眼有神。  
是啊，經受過超長程紐約班來回的摧殘──修正，洗禮，區區大阪，小菜一碟。

砰砰砰砰……  
有說有笑地繼續前行，幾人陸續走出空橋，通過閘口，踏上通往北翼入境廳的長走廊。  
接下來呢？一路往海關去？  
理論上是，可惜這一回，理論跟現實脫了鉤。  
突然，在腳步聲之外，他們聽到背後傳來一種奇怪的聲音。那聲響並不好形容，真要比喻，就好像有一隻巨大的爪子在用力地抓扒撕扯著什麼。

怎麼回事？   
即將跨出空橋橋頭的吳邪聞聲一愣，不說做啥動作了，嗯一聲都沒來得及呢，猛地感到一股巨力從邊上襲至，腳下的地面居然側翻了起來。自己猶若站在被哥斯拉推倒的樓房中，腳底一空，眼前一花，瞬間天旋地轉。  
不過，失去支撐與平衡的身體沒有如預期那樣滾倒。也在那一瞬，視野中黑影一閃，又一股巨力攫住了他的胳臂，發狠地往前一扯，帶著他撞進一個懷抱，身子隨即被兩條堪比鐵鎖的臂膀箍牢。

「天哪！」  
「呀啊啊！小心──」

轟！碰！

身前是尖銳雜亂的喊叫，而身後，是兩聲重物墜地碎裂的巨響。

吳邪回頭看去，霎時傻眼。

乖乖隆地咚！幾秒前還連接得好好的空橋此刻竟然整個坍了下來，好似給一隻隱形的大腳踩了一下，鐵灰色橋身橫躺在地，並從中段的連接處斷成兩截，玻璃碎片四散，估計是底下的支撐柱垮了一根兩根。受橋尾倒塌時的強大拉力牽連，波音777-300的商務艙機門居然被硬生生地扯脫，機門邊的蒙皮因此多出兩道長長的刮傷。

這樣的情節，別說一天，就是一整年也不該在任何機場上演一次。

塞滿眼簾的畫面太具震撼力，輕易便把一隻菜鳥空少變作了雕像，同事們和待命的清潔人員們的驚呼與慰問、機場地勤人員緊張且不可置信的高喊、依舊像保護者般牢牢將他環抱的力道，全都被暫時隔離。過了好幾秒，他才艱難地閉上張開的嘴，挪動視焦，低頭看向腳下。  
然後，咕嘟！嚥下一大口唾沫。  
沒錯，他的兩隻腳是穩穩地站在了鋼筋水泥搭建的閘門裡，但腳跟後頭就是空氣了。所以真不用多，半秒、半步就足夠，只要晚半秒，抑或剛才少踏了半步，現在，他肯定得成為這座空橋和那個倒楣機門的同伴，與它們一塊兒躺在下方五六米處的停機坪上。

腦子嚇成了空白，臉色也被刷成了慘白，這時的吳邪實在無法分出心神去察覺，耳畔，有人輕輕地吐出了一口長氣。

海風飄送，吹入人工島，穿過客運大樓，流經難得如斷指的傷口般完全曝露出來的閘口，灑下一片潮濕的涼意。  
下雨了。

 

03.

飛機落地下客後，空橋垮塌，險些導致一名年輕的男性空服員摔落──這叫意外。  
假如更改幾個字：飛機落地下客時，空橋垮塌，導致十數名甚至數十名有男有女有老有幼的乘客摔落──這又該叫什麼？

每一天，每一刻，世界上的每一個角落，意外層出不窮。而這其中的某一些，倘若發生的時間再早或再晚一點點，它們恐怕就不止是意外，更是災難。

想到這裡，好手好腳頂多是比上飛機前少了幾根頭髮的「真．菜鳥空少」兼「真．九門航空繼承人」禁不住在旅館客房的鋪床上打出一個寒噤，接著又是一個。  
毫無疑問，第一個代表內心的後怕，第二個則是因為冷。  
不知不覺間，冷意已瀰漫滿室。不是讓人通體舒適一夜好眠的涼爽，是足以逼使雞皮疙瘩竄出的微寒，彷彿這房間的某處藏著一部運轉中的冷氣機。

覺察到室溫的明顯下降，吳邪趕忙打住思緒，從棉被上爬起來，拉了拉於鋪床的過程中敞開的浴衣衣襟，搓著手臂走向窗前，就著光望了一眼雨幕籠罩下的幽暗庭院，將窗戶掩上。  
夜已深，接下來便該鑽進被窩。無奈返身回到床前，尚未掀開被子，先又搓了兩下胳臂。明明關嚴實了窗，仍有絲絲縷縷的冷氣盤桓頸後，他禁不住在心裡盤算道：沒料到下了場雨就變得這麼冷，指不定半夜還會變得更冷，就一條棉被，夠嗎？  
對了，大夥住的都是雙人房，也就是說，房裡還備有一人份的寢具。

心動不如馬上行動，他立刻走到房間另一側，毫不猶豫地拉開壁櫥。

 

04.

刷──  
紙門滑開，昏黃光線湧進門後的小空間。

一眼鎖定目標，吳邪蹲下身抱出棉被，跟著把門推回去。  
關上一扇輕巧單薄的紙門，無所謂難度可言，出力的手偏偏一頓，讓門板於完全合攏的前一秒停住。  
蹲跪在門前的榻榻米上，保持一手按棉被一手扶門框的姿勢，他的神情是顯而易見的疑惑：怪了，是我眼花嗎？搞沒搞錯啊？剛才那一瞬間，怎麼好像瞄見壁櫥的角落裡擺著一雙女用木屐？

想確認答案，有個最好的方法。  
刷──  
紙門又被拉開。

並非眼花，壁櫥一角的確擺著一雙紅帶子的女用木屐。  
不過，不止如此。  
木屐之外，還有穿著它們的腳。這雙腳沒有指甲，十個黑紅黑紅的傷口取而代之，十根腳趾滿是血痕。當著暖色系燈光的斜射，未被血汙覆蓋的皮膚卻白得泛青，一些約莫拇指印大小的紫黑色斑塊分佈其上。這還沒完，視線循著腳踝往上移動，一片過分鮮豔的紅進入視界，帶鮮麗花紋的紅色浴衣將一具蜷縮於櫃子下層的身軀包裹，兩隻手掌露在外邊，指尖一樣沒了指甲，膚色一樣是毫無生氣的青白。繼續向上看，頭顱是低垂的，瞧不見臉，只見長長長長的黑髮披散。

以一面脆弱且大開的紙門為界，門內，紅鞋紅衣的長髮女子抱膝垂頭，縮坐在壁櫥底層的角落。門外，菜鳥空少依然維持著開門時的動作，連表情都沒變，然而，瞳孔瞠大到了極限。  
任憑窗外的梅雨怎樣調皮地灑落，八疊大小的房間，安靜得甚至聽不見呼吸聲。用「凝固」形容這一刻，再再合適不過。

啪答！  
不對，還是有聲音的。  
啪答！  
一顆小血珠由女人的指尖滴落，砸上她的腳背，綻開。  
啪答、啪答……  
幾秒過後，她慢慢地抬起了臉，散亂披垂的髮掩不住兩片染血的青色唇瓣，嘴角微微上揚……

「嗚哇！」  
對上那笑容，吳邪猛地醒神，這才終於意識到自己看見了什麼，不禁慘叫著一甩手關上門。站不起來，兩條腿一下有點發軟，只得四肢並用連滾帶爬地退後好幾步。直勾勾地瞪著白色紙門表面的襖繪山水，腦子亂得彷彿炸開。一股尖銳的涼氣沿著脊柱從直衝天靈蓋，頭皮發奓、寒毛直豎算個啥？頭髮差不多都豎了起來。  
不等復工的大腦轉過任何念頭，背後傳出異響。

沙沙沙……

突如其來的聲響總算讓他的屁股離開了榻榻米，彈起身的那個剎那，心臟劇烈收縮，胸口都發痛了。匆匆扭身一看，不知何時，矮櫃上的小電視自動打開了，螢幕正沙沙地跳動著黑白雪花。  
緊接著，規律的沙沙聲裡，也是在身後，又一陣動靜響起。

嘶、嘶！  
刷──

無須回頭，他知道，這是壁櫥紙門被抓扒、被拉開的聲音。

 

05.

夜愈深，氣溫愈低，水霧愈濃，而雨勢越發的大。嘩啦嘩啦，草葉俯首，水花飛濺，佔地頗廣的古老木造房屋給萬千根從天而落的銀筷子打得劈啪作響，雨聲之外的聲息似乎都被淹沒──乍聽很了不得，事實上，這個時候並沒有多少聲音可供掩蓋。很晚了，住客們基本都洗洗挺屍去了，撇開瓢潑的雨勢不論，雨幕中的老旅館儼如一幅靜止的水彩畫。  
旅館一側，並非死寂的寧靜裡，忽然走出一名身穿藍灰色浴衣，身形高挑挺拔的男人。  
踏著不急不緩的腳步，他從容地循迴廊穿過水氣濛濛的庭院，登上幾級台階，從一尊紅衣長髮、臉帶詭異笑容的女童市松人偶面前經過，拐入一條照明略有不足，稍顯陰暗的幽長走廊。

如果這是一個關於半調子狐妖和論文難產的窮酸實習天師的故事，此人的出現，九成九是因為感知到騷動的鬼氣，要來履行他作為龍虎山天師府後人的職責。  
如果這是一個關於倒楣探寶員和酷愛裸奔的剽悍半妖的故事，此人的出現，九成九是因為肚子餓了，打算抓幾隻「非常規生物」來磨一磨牙、祭一祭五臟廟。  
再如果，這是一個關於落難吸血鬼和……

算了，不騙字數了，打住打住。

沒有任何奇幻的超現實人設與背景，這只是一個經常高來高去但所有角色都開不出外掛的平凡故事。咱們的正機師張起靈同志不過是剛剛泡過了貸切風呂，正走在返回房間的路上。  
卻是不意想，短短的一段路，也能殺出一位程咬金。

「哇啊啊啊啊──」

行至兩條走廊的交叉口，毫無預兆，淒厲慘嚎聲驟起。屋外雨勢再大，掩不住強烈到爆表的驚恐，以及聲線中的熟悉感。

砰砰砰砰……

耳聽慌亂雜沓的足音由側邊逼近，張起靈匆匆轉身，恰好攔住狂奔而來的出聲者。  
其實也用不著攔，來人見到他，就如溺水者看見能救命的浮木，雙臂一伸，一把便將他死死地揪住。再要往前多跨個小半步，這就該叫投懷送抱了。

「鬼啊！有女鬼！有──唔！」

抬手掩住狂呼的口，張起靈把音量放得相當輕，「別叫，吳邪，女鬼在哪裡？」  
夜深了，大呼小叫無疑會打擾已經睡下的機組員與其他住客。另外，基於某個天知地知你知我知所以不要說不許說不可說的原因，張機長個人十分樂意把這件事情給「私了」。

小空少說不出話，嘴巴被捂住，只能含混地唔唔幾聲，一手狂指身後。  
順著手指的方向望去，朦朧的光線與凝結的陰影之後，依稀可見一扇半開的門，門後流洩出幾絲昏黃的光。

定睛瞧瞧那扇門，同時不動聲色地感受了一下身周的「氣氛」，再收回目光，看看跟前這個嚇得炸毛的倒楣蛋，張起靈很快於心底做出權衡，鬆手，「帶我過去。」  
接收到對方眼中的懼意，「去」字甫落，旋即追加一句：「有我在，沒事的，別怕。」

為了加強話裡的安撫意味，放下的手順勢一撈，找到吳邪冰冰涼涼且不斷沁汗發顫的手掌，輕輕地握了握。待要抽回，卻被一下攫住，使勁地回握。

 

06.

雨夜，老旅館，一個整潔舒適的房間，兩個神色殊異的男人。

喀！

脆聲喚回神識，讓驚魂未定的菜鳥空少從半恍惚半迷茫的狀態中脫離出來。輕甩兩下頭，暫時甩開腦中那些可以跟《午夜凶鈴》一比的新鮮畫面，眨巴眨巴眼，眼簾裡出現一只淺褐色的陶杯，幾縷白煙正從杯口裊裊升起。  
對機長大人露出感激的笑，他以雙手捧起杯子，吹了吹熱氣，深吸一口茶香，再喝下接近翠綠色的茶湯。濃郁甘醇的綠茶沿著喉嚨汩汩而下，鎮定了險些緊張到抽筋的胃，透過陶杯傳出的溫度則是暖和了發冷的手。  
放下幾乎見底的茶杯，剛要正兒八經地道個謝，又有聲音傳入耳中。不是陶瓷器皿觸碰桌面的聲響，是一句話。

「為什麼沒戴著？」  
簡短的六個字，調子平淡欠起伏，但只要有耳朵，並且聽得夠仔細，應該不難覺察出其中暗含的一點點責怪。  
好像還有一絲鬱悶。

啥？戴著？  
頭頂上呼啦啦蹦出一串問號，吳邪納悶地蹙起眉，做了個「啊」的口形。先盯住發問者，又循著他的視線把焦點拉回，低頭看向自己的浴衣兩襟之間露出來的，乾乾淨淨、清清爽爽的胸，滿頭問號立馬變作滿臉黑線，戴啥？胸罩？不是吧，老子本來就用不著那玩意兒好唄，就算給女鬼附體了也不用！  
不過，悶油瓶畢竟不是那死胖子，腦子裡的迴路有這麼不靠譜？  
腦袋瓜子又轉了幾轉，霍地醒悟──照啊！人家指的該是上個月在紐約那間百年鬼飯店裡借給他的東西，張家家傳的護身符，一枚精緻的青銅六角鈴鐺。  
會過意來，他搔了搔頭，不好意思地回道：「小哥，那可是你家祖傳的寶貝，我怎麼好意思當成自己的東西，一直掛在脖子上？當時一回長沙就摘下來找了個小盒子收好了。知道這一趟我們又會碰面，我原本是打算放在隨身行李裡帶過來還給你的，只是出發前忘了……」

「回去就把它戴上，以後沒事別再拿下來。」責怪鬱悶一同被幾不可聞的輕嘆化去，假如這回張起靈的語氣還隱含有某種情緒，百分百是無奈，「你的體質可能有點特殊，戴著比較好。」  
語罷不再多言，也不給吳邪表達意見的機會，逕自由方几邊起身，走過因還未鋪床而顯得空蕩蕩的房間，拉開壁櫥紙門──別擔心，除了棉被枕頭床墊，裡邊只有空氣。好兄弟姐妹們可懂得挑對象了，無分東洋西洋。搬出寢具，三兩下工夫，俐落地鋪好兩張相鄰的床。  
是的，兩張。  
然後抬頭，對上一道滿含訝異的目光。

夜雨未止，夜風流淌，將窗邊的竹簾子掀起一角。霧氣和著燈光，簾外的景色被塗抹渲染得濕潤而迷離。簾幕之內，十疊大的日式房間典雅簡潔。一在几案邊，一在鋪床前，對視的兩人都沒有動作，隔著幾米的距離，卻有一股氣息悄然瀰漫。不是初夏雨夜帶濕氣的寒涼，不是令人寒毛直豎的陰森，它有溫度，一種微微的暖，能滲入肌膚，包圍心臟，並讓血液以更快的速度流動。

所以，就這樣靜靜地對看，看到飽，看到過癮，看到地老天荒？  
不成，眉目傳情放電勾人也要懂得挑時間。很晚了，帥哥雖然不用美容，充足的睡眠還是很重要。

淡然的疑問句飄出，打破室內微妙的靜定。  
「你想回房睡？」

 

07.

吳邪絕對不會告訴帥氣逼人的張機長，用力搖頭的那一刻，自己其實在極力克制撲過去跪倒在他腳邊抱住他的大腿狂哭小哥你真他娘太太太好了我都不曉得究竟該怎麼報答了的衝動。  
──話說這是第二次「起衝動」了，再要有個第三回，大腿也別抱了，是不是乾脆以身相許？

張起靈也絕對不會告訴衰氣逼人的菜鳥空少，看著他脫掉浴衣，只穿著一條小內褲，鑽進邊上的被窩，那一刻，其實很慶幸自己已經先一步躺進了棉被裡，可以放心讓體內的部分血液往下腹流。  
──原來如此，今夜，整間旅館最殺最兇悍的玩意兒不在附近某間房的壁櫥裡，在這兒，棉被底下。  
──可惜，空有凶器，還遠遠不到「行凶」的時候。

 

08.

世上的意外事故太多，數不清每一天到底要蹦出來多少件，其中，交通意外和墜落意外的發生率尤其居高不下。但事實上，絕大多數人終其一生都不會曉得從這兩大類型意外中撿回一命是何種滋味。  
世上流傳的鬼故事太多，舉凡有人的地方，哪裡找不出幾件科學無法完美解釋的詭異傳說？但事實上，絕大多數人這輩子都不會跟好兄弟們打上交道。  
綜合上述兩點來推想，於短短幾小時內先逃離一場險些讓自己橫著進醫院的交通兼墜落意外又跟一隻外型彷彿貞子與花子合體的女鬼打了個鼻尖碰鼻尖的照面，除非天生缺心眼吧，誰能安然入睡？

雨聲不止，空氣沁涼。熄了燈的房間裡，兩張並排的鋪床一側，窸窸窣窣的細聲響過一陣，又是一陣。  
而後，試探的話音輕輕響起，「小哥，你睡了嗎？」

三秒過後，另一張床上也傳出翻身的窸窣聲。

吳邪決定把這當成否定的回答，「你剛才進我房間，看到什麼了？」心理鬥爭之後，好奇戰勝了恐懼，「那個、那個女鬼，她……」

靜默。

默數五秒，等不到回音，小空少暗暗咋舌，心說我靠！莫非我房裡的景象恐怖到連這只悶油瓶子都覺得不堪回首？看來東洋的鬼還是比西洋的鬼更剽悍一些啊，難怪日本鬼片能拍得跟愛情動作片一樣強大！

猜測與實情的距離就像從「好兄弟吸引機」到「鬼見愁」那麼遠。實際上，這個當口，張起靈思考的是，倘若老實道出他除了跳動黑白雪花的電視和半開的壁櫥門之外啥都沒瞧見，連異樣氣息都沒怎麼感覺到，作怪的東西顯然在他老兄跨進房門的同時就閃了，會不會太傷吳邪的自尊？  
答案明顯為肯定。  
來！讓我們再次複述那句經典名言：有時候，對一個人說謊，是為了保護他。有些真相，也許是他無法承受的。  
「別想那些了，快睡吧。」

語調平淡而果斷，不留迴旋的空間，尾音迅速消融於滿室錯落層疊的暗影中。

既然機長大人如此發話，理論上，這段還沒真正開始的對話便該告一段落。不想安靜只維持不到一分鐘，又有話音響起來。  
「小哥，今天真的太謝謝你了。」  
一個短暫的停頓，不難從語氣推知，吳邪擠出了苦笑，「不好意思，咱們每次碰面，我都在給你找麻煩。」  
沒等對方做出反應，他換了口氣，繼續說下去。  
「講真的，跟你在一起總是很安心。我以前好像就說過吧，你特別能給人安全感……你女朋友一定也這麼說過。」

「我沒有女朋友。」雖然仍是淡淡的口氣，別懷疑，張起靈這回可是秒答。

「呃，分手了？」

「從沒交過。」

濃郁的黑暗裡，溫暖鬆軟的被窩中，小空少忽然回想起約莫兩個月前自己在香港某間中式酒店得出的推論，禁不住咧嘴擠眼帶挑眉，做出一個無比糾結的怪表情──老大，這樣真的大丈夫？上酒店都上得熟門熟路了，卻從來沒交過女朋友，那豈不是只有炮友？你他娘要不要……要不要這麼威武啊？

這廂，連姑娘的白嫩小手都沒摸過的小童子雞悲痛地搖了搖頭，陷入了深深的感慨，說不上心頭翻湧的是羨慕是嫉妒是不以為然是三者皆有抑或還摻了其他；那廂，另一隻「道行更深」的童子雞面無表情地躺著，渾然不知腦門子上亮閃閃的「千人斬」標籤被貼得越發牢固了。等了等，沒聽見下一個問題，稍做沉吟，忽地反問：「吳邪，你呢？」  
別問剛剛說快睡的人是誰，張機長是不會記得的。俗諺有云，貴人多忘事。

「我也沒有，沒交過。」

停了一小會兒，低沉嗓音極其罕有地追問：「男朋友？」

聞言，吳邪先一怔，隨即無聲地笑了──自暴自棄？啊呸呸呸，你才自暴自棄呢，你全家自暴自棄！  
「這個嘛……」

 

09.

「如果條件像你一樣好，我會鄭重考慮。」

 

10.

對所有堅持把面癱悶騷路線進行到底的冰山酷哥來說，笑，猶如一把雙面刃。笑一次是驚豔，笑兩回是激萌，笑三遍是亮點，再笑？抱歉，只怕這笑容再帥再美也得大大的落價，跟大白菜一般不值錢了。

可是，現在，這一刻，張起靈完全不能也不想控制瞬間便湧至嘴邊的笑意。薄唇悄無聲息地勾起，一道愉悅而美好的弧度。

 

 

空少筆記之大阪怪談附錄：有若見鬼

 

01.

淅瀝瀝嘩啦啦的雨夜過去了，接續其後的，是格外晴朗的白天。

早晨，緩緩爬升的朝陽從黑石磚砌成的圍牆外冒出了頭，成束成束的金光大大咧咧地落進牆內的庭院。院子不小，佈置十分雅緻，茂盛的植物、彎彎的碎石小徑、水池、沙石、小橋、石燈籠、洗手缽……傳統日式庭園要素可謂一應俱全，顏色卻相當簡單，大半是鮮嫩得幾乎滴出水來的綠，小半是乾淨得有些晃眼的白，質樸的灰是為點綴。  
瀏覽一圈，依循空氣中飄繞的食物香氣的指引，陽光撲向一幢年歲悠久的大型木造建築，流進一扇窗。  
不同於窗外的閒適素雅，窗內是目不暇給的繽紛。  
一張四人座的木質方桌，桌面被攏總不下二十只的杯盤碗碟擺得半滿。這一側，人畜無害模樣的清秀男子放下即將見底的飯碗，迅速舔去黏在嘴角的一顆飯粒，左臂一伸，越過紅紅黃黃的三盤漬物，端起海帶芽味噌湯。桌子的另一邊，五官俊逸出眾的惹眼帥哥半斂眼簾，修長手指拿著筷子，以一種似乎壓根沒出力的微妙姿勢，從盤裡夾起一塊烤魚。  
越過這張桌子，是更多張齊整排列的方桌，桌邊有男有女，桌上的餐點一樣的精緻豐盛。

歷史悠久的老旅館，頗具禪風的典雅餐廳。住客們三三兩兩地散坐，享用各自的早餐，沉湎於各自的情懷，偶爾低聲交談幾句，氣氛安寧而和諧。  
唯一的不和諧物，在餐廳近門處。

門邊，等身高樂師人偶舉著左手，右手持「撥」，懷中當有的樂器卻不翼而飛。人偶邊上，尚有一尊「猶抱三味線半遮面」的……  
靠！這啥？人形山豬精？

 

02.

「王大哥，你在幹嘛呢？」

或許不至於絕後，但絕對是空前。當嬌脆動聽的女聲傳進耳朵，破天荒的第一次，王副機師霸秋同志竟然沒有熱情地振臂高呼「雲彩妹妹」，也沒有對小空姐身邊那位擺出「我真不認識這個胖子」模樣的火辣女事務長擠眉弄眼，而是做了個噤聲的手勢，又將四根手指併攏招了招，示意兩人靠近自己。  
確定三味線的「胴」依然擋著自個兒的半張臉，他小心翼翼地一指遠處窗邊的某張桌子。  
「雲彩，妳看看小哥。」

依言望去，俏皮可愛的小姑娘立即變身為少女漫畫中的女主角，水汪汪的眼睛迸出無數顆小星星，好幾秒後才依依不捨地收回視線，「嗯，瞧見了，怎麼啦？」

胖子沒回答，又衝站在原地不動顯然仍想與他畫清界線的阿甯抬了抬下巴，「母老虎，妳看看天真。」

循聲看去，大美人兒雖仍繃著一張俏臉，眼神倒是很快地有所緩和。拉回目光，上下打量胖子幾眼，忽然像有所領悟般哦了一聲，一挑秀眉，笑道：「我說幹什麼呢，想找整容的範本了？你這個月有飛首爾的班？」

「妳才整容！鹽水袋還是用的特大號！」  
語罷，胖子咳了兩聲，挺了挺胸，渾不顧波霸美女黑如鍋底的面色，沉下了嗓音，斂容正色道：「好了好了，別瞎扯了，咱們講真格的。胖爺我是一身正氣所以瞧不出來，估計女人在這方面會敏感點。妳倆瞧仔細了，會不會覺得，小哥有點印堂發黑、眼圈發青，好像被吸了精氣的樣子？天真有沒有看著特別的容光煥發，特別滋潤，還是說，背後有沒有拖著一條狐狸尾巴？」

 

03.

美女們走了，頭也不回，走得遠遠遠遠。

餐廳門口，無辜可憐空虛寂寞冷的樂師人偶身畔，王副機長繼續以奧運開幕式舉牌員一般的標準姿勢倒持三味線，精光閃動的小眼睛持續觀察著窗邊的兩個養眼男人，琢磨著今晨不經意間撞見的一幅畫面──被他私下貼上了牢不可破的性冷淡標籤的冰山同事和公司的新進空少從同一間房一起走出來，外加上個月在紐約撥出的一通「靈異電話」，陷入了深深的沉思。  
牛頓發現萬有引力、愛因斯坦創立相對論、霍金得出黑洞原理，大概也就是這麼認真了！  
他想，嚴肅地想，他們住的酒店和旅館若不是藏著史上最強的勾魂妖怪，就該是給他撞破了──九門航空的最、大、八、卦！


End file.
